


Adductor Magnus

by toooldtobeonhere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Quite a bit of Johntent, Secret Relationship, john is a bit slow, very slight injury detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldtobeonhere/pseuds/toooldtobeonhere
Summary: Sherlocks sustained an injury. Detective John is on the case!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some (short) Sherlolly for you. I've injured the same muscle so i'm feeling sorry for myself - though not how Sherlock did it I might add!
> 
> NB - I own nowt!

Sherlock crouched over the body. “Fine”, he said to Lestrade, “have the body taken to Barts, I’ll meet it there”. As he stood, he grimaced slightly. He turned to leave the warehouse. John followed along slightly behind.

 

“Are you ok?” John asked.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“You’re limping a bit”, replied John. He’d noticed it earlier in the day; Sherlock’s normally gazelle like strides were definitely shorter (John often had to break out into a trot to keep up) and he appeared to have a slight limp on his left side.

 

Sherlock cleared his throat and debated on lying to John, but replied, “I pulled a muscle, it’s fine”.

 

“Where?” asked John.

 

“I slipped in the shower last night”, Sherlock replied sheepishly.

 

“I meant where on your body!” laughed John.

 

“My thigh” 

 

“A hamstring injury can be quite…,” John started to reply.

 

“Not my hamstring, my _upper_ thigh”, interjected Sherlock.

 

John stood for a second while Sherlock attempted to hail a cab. 

 

“Your upper thigh??…oh…OH!” he laughed.

 

“Yes, John. Thank you. As always, your bedside manner is impeccable”, grumbled Sherlock as a cab pulled up and he climbed in - with a grimace.

 

John continued to grin as they drove off.

 

“You know, your not getting any younger”, teased John, “you could brake a hip”.

 

Sherlock, took out his phone and attempted to ignore him.

 

“We could get you one of those shower chairs” he continued, “or one of those grab rails. I bet we could get a discount if we get you and Mrs Hudson one”.

 

Sherlock sighed and continued to ignore his smirking friend.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The injury didn't seem to make much of a difference to his attitude though as he flounced into the morgue with his usual aplomb.

 

“Molly!” he cried.

 

Molly jumped and turned at the surprise. 

 

“Has our John Doe from the warehouse arrived?”

 

“Yeah, two minutes ago,” she replied, “I haven't even had a chance to put him in a drawer yet”.

 

John looked at Molly. He had no idea what had happened between the two of then since Sherrinford, but whatever it was she seemed to have forgiven him. She still blushed when he came in but she seemed stronger; more self assured. John had noticed that she held eye contact with him more and stuttered less. John liked it.

 

Sherlock had also seemed to have changed. He complimented her more (and not just to get his own way), he said please and thank you more. He’d occasionally watch her flit around the lab from behind his microscope, when he knew she wasn’t looking. He'd blushed when he realised John was looking though. 

 

Whatever had happened, they'd seemed to put it behind them and John was glad.

 

“I’ve not done my initial assessment yet so you can’t touch anything,” she chided.

 

John and Sherlock joined her at the metal table as she put on a pair of nitrile gloves. She pushed her long fringe back off her face to put on her safety glasses. 

 

“Jesus Molly!”, John exclaimed pointing to a small gash on her forehead, held together with two steristrips. The slightly bluish bruising around it, told John it was a new injury.

 

“Oh…that,” Molly stuttered, bringing her hand up towards it, “its nothing really, it looks worse than it is. I slipped in the shower,” she giggled self consciously.

 

John narrowed his eyes. “Last night was it?” he asked suspiciously. 

 

“Yeah,” laughed Molly, “why?”. 

 

Sherlock smiled despite himself. The cat was most certainly out of the bag now. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Adductor magnus is (one) on the muscles in your groin.


End file.
